narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Chio Uchiha
Body Flicker Technique, Body Replacement Technique, Multiple Shadow Clone Technique, Shadow Clone Technique, Summoning Technique (Sea Otters) (Cryophoenixes), Earth Release: Antlion Technique, Earth Release: Earth Dragon, Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique, Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears, Earth Release: Rock Shelter, Earth Release: Rock Trail, Earth Release: Shadow Clone, Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld, Rock Clone, Black Lightning, Chidori, Chidori Cry of the Thundergod, Chidori Current, Chidori Sharp Spear, Chidori: Thunderclap, Lightning Burial: Banquet of Lightning, Lightning Cutter, Lightning Release Armour, Lightning Release: False Darkness, Lightning Release Shadow Clone, Dance of the Shikigami, Paper Butterfly Technique, Paper Clone, Paper Person of God, Paper Prison, Paper Spikes, Kyokujitsu, Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death, Tornado of Water, Water Clone Technique, Water Gathering Gorgon, Water Prison Technique, Water Release: Black Rain Technique, Water Release: Gunshot, Water Release: Cold Sky Water Attack, Water Release: Hidden in Water Technique, Water Release: Rising Surface Slicer, Water Release: Snake's Mouth, Water Release: Tearing Torrent, Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique, Water Release: Water Dragon Whip, Water Release: Water–Heavens Convergence, Water Release: Water Trumpet, |tools= Blade of Orion Golden Bracelet Metal mask, covers from his nose down. Kusarigama Fuuma Shuriken Paper Bombs Kunai Chakra sealing tags Explosive tags Chakra pills }} Background Chio was born in The Land of Vegetables. He and his little sister, Mizuho were raised there by their mother. Here, Chio learned how to use his Kekkei Genkai of Hana Ninpō. Chio lived a happy life here, until one day he became mad at his mom. Being at the rebellious age of 15, he ran away from home, leaving Mizuho and his mother in the Land of Vegetables. He ran away and spent some time in Konoha before deciding that Konoha wasn't the place to stay. He wandered around for a bit until he stumbled upon the Village of Amegakure. There, he found out that Styx, the Third Amekage is his brother. It was then that he also found out who his father is: Uchiha Kamui. He lived in Amegakure for a while, but that would soon change. Styx headed out to Kusagakure to teach someone Paper Ninjutsu. Styx had also promised to teach Chio the same techniques, so Chio followed his brother to the Village Hidden in Grass to learn Kami along with the Amekage's newest student. It turns out, that the person who Styx was teaching was none other than Mizuho. The brother and sister were reunited after two years, with Chio bringing more familiy members to Mizuho. It was then that Chio discovered that his mother had died two years ago, shortly after his leave. Even though it was saddening news, it was overshadowed by the joy of rediscovering his sister again and finding out that she was in fact, pregnant. Chio decided to stay in Kusa so he could remain close to Mizuho and her new son. He originally received a chuunin rank in the village, and retested later to become a jounin. Appearance Chio has naturally black hair and red eyes. He normally wears a dark green uniform coat, which falls to thigh level, with the symbol of his village embroidered in gold upon it. It is very similar to Kusagakure's ANBU uniform, except for the kanji for 'jounin commander' were stitched into the arm as well. There were inner and outer pockets for storing weapons and scrolls of smaller size, with a pair of black pants. He normally wears a weapon holster on his back to carry around his Blade, and a smaller holster on each leg, both holding a fuuma Shuriken, some Chakra sealing tags and some chakra pills. He also has a http://www.freewebs.com/kagomejunior/sango.jpgmask he wears sometimes which was given to him when he was promoted to jounin commander. Personality Abilities Misc Missions went on: E-0 D-0 C-0 B-2 A-0 S-0